


The Blind Date Switch Up

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Destiel Morning Porn Club (DMPC) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean is out on a blind date with a man Charlie set him up with. While waiting, he meets Castiel, who is also waiting on a blind date. When Castiel's date doesn't show up, Dean can't help but want to make it better for him. But ... he's already on a date.





	The Blind Date Switch Up

              “Apocalypse,” Dean nodded over to the bartender as he took a seat at the counter. He was supposed to be meeting up with a blind date his friend Charlie set him up on. All he knew was that the guy’s name was Mick and that he was an engineer. Dean had argued with Charlie forever about being set up with this guy, but after he lost a bet with her, he lost his ability to decline again. So, here he was, early, nervous as shit and ready to run. Sure, it could turn out be a great date but considering he hadn’t been on one in almost two years, he was pretty sure that he was going to fuck it up, royally.

              “I’ll have what he’s having,” A man sat down beside him and startled Dean out of his thoughts; Not just by his words but by his looks as well. This man looked like he had just got fucked and decided he needed a drink. Dean really hoped this wasn’t the case and really hoped that it was this Mick guy. Further inspection made him realize that it wasn’t. Mick said he would be wearing a dark green Henley. This man was wearing a white button-up that was rolled up to his elbows and a tie that Dean believed to be on backward.

              “You like apocalypse?” Dean could not help but ask. “I don’t meet a lot of people who drink it, they all think it’s too bitter.”

              “I honestly have no idea,” the man gave Dean an embarrassed smile. “I don’t generally drink but you look like a man who knows how to order a beer, so I just went with it.”

              “What is causing your sudden interested in alcohol?” Dean found himself continuing with the conversation, even though he knew he was supposed to be watching out for someone.

              “My sister set me up on a date,” the man admitted freely, running his hand down his face. “I did not want to make her angry by saying no, so I agreed.”

              “Blind dates can be nerve wrecking,” Dean agreed, knowing all too well currently. “I am also waiting for a blind date to arrive.”

              “Well, then,” the man held up his beer once they were placed in front of them. “Here is to hoping they go well.”

              “Here, here,” Dean laughed, clinking his bottle with the other man’s, before taking a long pull from it.

              “I am Castiel,” the man held out his hand for Dean to shake, which Dean did gladly.

              “Dean,” Dean smiled at him, his heart wishing even more so now that this man had said his name was Mick.

              “I love this episode,” Castiel was looking up at the screen and Dean had no idea how much time had gone by. Had he been staring at the man for long? Had the man noticed? Dean finally pulled his eyes away from the man and looked up at the screen.

              “No way,” Dean quickly looked back to Castiel, who was sipping at his beer. It was obviously not his cup of tea but he was not giving up. Dean commended him for that. “You like Dr. Sexy M.D.?”

              “Don’t tell anyone,” Castiel laughed and Dean was about gone. His voice was gravelly and sexy but the laugh that came out of him hit Dean in all the right places.

              “Dean?” A voice spoke behind him before he could respond to Castiel.

              Dean turned to see a man standing before him. He was wearing a green Henley and Dean realized this was the man he was supposed to be meeting. He had to give Charlie some credit. Even with being gay, she sure knew how to pick out a good-looking man. “Mick?”

              “Yeah,” he nodded with a smile.

              “Dean,” Dean stuck out his hand to shake and then stood up from where he was sitting. He turned back to Castiel, a small twinge of regret in his stomach and nodded a goodbye. Castiel returned his nod before Dean turned his attention to Mick.  “Should we grab a booth?”

              “Yeah,” Mick agreed, looking between the two men but seeming to shrug it off quickly. “I would like that.”

_____

              Dean and Mick seemed to have no trouble talking. They liked cars and seemed like very similar people. Dean could very much see himself being in a relationship with this man if it were to come up. But Dean also could not help but notice something else; Castiel’s date seemed to not be there yet. That normally would not worry him, he had even shown up early to his date so he could drink away some nerves. But he had been talking and drinking with Mick for almost two hours now. There was no way Castiel showed up two hours early for a blind date. That could only mean that he was being stood up.

              “I would love to see your car,” Dean turned his attention back to Mick.

              “I would uh,” Dean tried to find the words. His mind was a jumble of emotions watching Castiel sit at the bar by himself. “I would love to show her to you sometime.”

              Dean smiled at Mick but he continued to look over at Castiel. When Castiel finally laid money up onto the bar and headed toward the bathroom, Dean knew that this would be his only chance. He liked Mick and he was having a great time, but there was something about Castiel and he knew that if he did not at least say goodbye to the man, he would regret it.

              “Are you okay?” Mick asked, leaning to the side to make eye contact with Dean.

              “Yeah, just uh, feeling a little off,” Dean lied. “I am going to run to the restroom.”

              “Okay,” Mick seemed concerned. That made Dean feel even worse. This was going to win him the worst person in the world, hands down.

              Dean slides himself out of the booth and made his way toward the bathroom, straightening out his clothes before he got there. When he got there, he realized they were single bathrooms and the door to the men’s room was locked. He had to wait, which was almost enough of a reason to turn around and go back to Mick but before he had a chance, the door swung open and he was face to face with Castiel.

              “Dean?” Castiel cocked his head to the side.

              “Hey, uh,” Dean was not sure what to do now that he was face to face with the man.

              “I will get out of your way,” Castiel began to step out of the bathroom but Dean stopped him.

              “I don’t need the restroom, I just came to see if you … I noticed your …” Dean was stumbling over his words and he wasn’t sure why. Normally, he was very good at talking and putting on the charm. “Are you okay?”

              “I am fine, Dean,” Castiel smiled at him but Dean could see the slight hurt behind it. “It just wasn’t meant to be. At least your date is going well.”

              “It is,” Dean answered before pushing Castiel into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. He made sure to lock it before turning back to a very startled Castiel. “But it’s … I was watching you and …”

              Before Dean could finish his jumbled train of thought, Castiel had him pushed up against the wall, lips pushed firmly against his own. Dean struggled for a moment, the door knob jammed into his back but once he shifted himself, he grabbed hold of Castiel and held their bodies tightly together, their lips never breaking.

              “Your date,” Castiel broke the kiss.

              “Fuck,” Dean leaned his head back against the door and let out a deep breath. “I should get back out there.”

              “You should,” Castiel sighed but then dropped to his knees in front of Dean and began to pull Dean’s shirt up.

              “What are you doing?” Dean’s eyes grew wide and his heart began to race. He also could not deny the fact that his dick was beginning to ache behind his jeans.

              “Ruining your evening,” Castiel winked before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a sharpie. He then began to write something on Dean’s stomach, just above his jeans.

              Once he was done, Castiel got up and unlocked the door. He then exited, not saying another word to Dean. Dean thought about chasing after him but he knew that would cause a scene. If he was going to walk back out there to Mick, he needed to look like he had been waiting for the bathroom or something along those lines.

              Dean waited another moment, willing his dick to go down so he could go back out and face Mick. He then walked over to the mirror of the bathroom and pulled up his shirt to look at whatever Castiel had written on his body.

 

              _If found, please return to Castiel Novak. 3930 Bridgeview Drive._

**_____**

 

              The rest of Dean’s date went well with Mick, at least, to Mick it appeared that it was. Dean knew though that this was the last of it. Even if nothing were to happen with Castiel, just the fact that Dean had thought about him through the entire date was enough to tell him this wasn’t going to work. If Mick were who he should be going home with, he would never have made that trip to the bathroom in the first place.

              “I had a really great time,” Mick stood a few feet away from Dean outside of the bar.

              “I did also,” Dean smiled at him, trying to not give away what a horrible person he was.

              “Sorry you aren’t feeling too good,” Mick shrugged his shoulders.

              “I know,” Dean nodded at him. “Super crappy timing.”

              “Yeah,” Mick agreed. “Maybe we can go out again when you are feeling better.”

              “I’d like that,” Dean continued to lie more. When he never called Mick again, Charlie was totally going to yell at him. “I will call you and we can set something up.”

              “Okay,” Mick leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek. “Night, Dean.”

              “Night, Mick.”

_____

              Dean sat outside of Castiel’s house for a good fifteen minutes before getting out of his car and made his way up to the door. He would have just gone home, considering it was one in the morning but the lights were on inside and if Castiel was waiting for him, he did not want to disappoint. So, Dean swallowed his fears, the ones he had never had before, and knocked.

              “Dean,” Castiel smiled from ear to ear when he opened the door. “I was not sure if you were going to come or not. I have never done anything like that before.”

              “I haven’t either,” Dean laughed nervously, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “I am actually pretty nervous right now.”

              “Don’t be nervous,” Castiel stepped aside, motioning for Dean to come in.

              Dean stepped in and walked passed Castiel, who shut the door behind them. He had reached that point of no going back. This both excited Dean and left him more nervous than he had ever felt. He had a connection with Castiel at the bar, that was a given, but was it more than just sex? Dean hoped this was not just going to be sex and then him being tossed on his ass and left back at square one.

              “Was it hard to find the place?” Castiel gave Dean a smug smile and led them both into the living room.

              “No,” Dean let out the breath he had been holding in the form of a small laugh. “Just lifted up my shirt and put it into the GPS on my phone.”

              “I am sorry about that,” Castiel blushed but Dean could also sense that he was not as sorry as he wanted to lead on.

              “It’s good,” Dean assured him. “It’s bold. I like bold.”

              “Can I maybe be a little bolder?” Castiel seemed to grow nervous in that moment and it came as a relief to Dean. He needed Castiel to be nervous with him, it helped.

              “It seems to be the theme of the night,” Dean removed his hands from his pockets and let them fall to his sides.

              “It’s late,” Castiel took a few steps towards Dean until he was close enough for Dean to reach out and touch him, if he felt inclined to. “And as much as I really want to get to know you, because you seem like an amazing guy and I really do want to learn more about you … I also really want to get you into my bed.”

              “Oh,” Dean swallowed hard. He knew this was the reason that he had shown up, besides liking Castiel from the get-go, but now it was happening and Dean was … “Yeah, okay.”

              Castiel smiled and Dean’s body relaxed almost completely. It was that same feeling that came over him when he first noticed Castiel at the bar. Whatever it was about this man, it was powerful and it grabbed complete control over Dean and his body. It was a feeling that he could get used to.

              Castiel made a move forward, reaching down and taking Dean’s hand with his own. Dean allowed for his fingers to clasp around Cas’ and his heart began to race. Was this really happening? A question quickly answered by Castiel pulling Dean in the direction of the stairs.

              “Dean,” Castiel stopped just outside of what Dean assumed was his bedroom and leaned his back against it. “If this is not something you want, we can go back downstairs; get to know each other a little more.”

              “Breakfast,” Dean leaned in, holding Cas against the door. “We can get to know each other over breakfast.”

              Taking control of the situation a little, Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Castiel’s. Castiel relaxed against him, bringing his arms up to wrap around Dean. The kissing stayed soft for a while but soon began to intensify. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him into him, using his other arm to open the door and push them through.

              Once inside, Castiel pulled away, flicking on the light. Both men were obviously nervous but they knew what they wanted. When Castiel began to take off his clothes, setting them nicely on a chair in the corner, Dean did the same, until both of them were in nothing but their boxers. Whether it was fear of being naked around each other just yet or wanting to leave a little bit of mystery, Dean was not sure why it was so hard to remove his boxers.

              Luckily for him, Cas knew exactly what he wanted and dropped to his knees in front of Dean, looking up at him for approval, which Dean gave in the form of a nod. With his permission, Castiel pulled Dean’s boxers down to his ankles, leaving it to Dean to kick them off, which he did quickly, his cock already hard and aching to be touched by Castiel.

              “Lay down,” Castiel brought himself back to his feet and motioned toward the bed.

              Dean walked over to the bed and crawled onto it, working to lay himself down in the middle. While he did that, Cas dug around in the top drawer of his dresser and then returned to Dean with a bottle of lube and a condom. He set them down on the bed beside Dean and then slowly stripped himself of his own boxers, the sight causing a moan to escape Dean. Castiel was beautiful, his cock hanging heavy between his legs.

              Cas crawled his way onto the bed and hovered over Dean, dropping down his head to once again kiss Dean lightly. Dean had experienced one-night stands in his life and never had they been this soft and intense. Normally, it was all about getting to the point, but Castiel was taking his time, leaving a trail of lazy kisses down Dean’s body.

              “Shit,” Dean hissed out when Castiel lightly bit down on one of his nipples, pulling it up between his teeth.

              Castiel nibbled around it and then licked at the slightly tender area before moving over to Dean’s other nipple. Dean could feel the precum leaking down his cock already and he quietly begged himself to not come like some teenager that had never been touched before. Normally, Dean was more collected in these moments but the way Castiel’s mouth and fingers felt against Dean’s body was electric.

              Cas began to work his way down from Dean’s nipples, biting lightly as his hips and then bypassing his cock and making his way for his thighs. Dean loved when people bit his thighs. Then Cas nosed at his cock and Dean let out a whimper. He wanted Cas so badly right now and he could tell by the small moans escaping Castiel that Castiel wanted him just as badly. Then Cas’ mouth was on his cock and Dean nearly shot off the bed at the sensation.

              “Fuck,” Dean cried out. “If you do that, I am not going to last long.”

              “Mmm,” Castiel moaned, pulling his mouth off Dean’s cock and replacing it with his hand.

              Castiel reached across the bed and grabbed the lube. Dean watched him intently, working to control his breathing, as Castiel opened the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers and began rubbing them together. Once he seemed satisfied, he pushed at Dean’s legs, urging him to spread them open for him, which Dean quickly did.

              Castiel rubbed this finger along Dean’s entrance. Dean tensed up slightly but before Castiel could try to calm his nerves, Dean worked to relax into the touch. He rubbed along it for a few more minutes and then slipped a finger in, slowly working it until it was all the way inside of Dean. He then pulled back and then repeated his motions until his finger slipped easily all the way in.

              Castiel pulled back to the tip of his finger and began to push a second on it. It was tight for a moment but Dean relaxed around him and allowed for Castiel to work him open, scissoring his fingers and occasionally hitting Dean’s prostate, eliciting a moan and causing Dean’s hips to rise off the bed.

              “More,” Dean begged, pushing his hips down to fuck himself on Castiel’s fingers. The sight alone was enough to almost make Castiel cum, but he held himself back. “Fuck me, please?”

              Castiel worked his fingers around a little while longer, nervous of hurting Dean if he went about this too fast. He did not want to ruin whatever they might be able to have outside of the bedroom when this was over. But Dean’s moaning and pushing against his fingers was becoming too much and he knew that he needed to be inside of him.

              Finally, Castiel removed his fingers and reached for the condom. He shook as he opened it, nervous of both hurting Dean and the feelings he was having. He had just met this man at a bar only a few hours ago and here he was worried about what the future would bring.

              “Babe?” the words were so foreign coming from Dean’s mouth but they definitely pulled Castiel back into the now.

              Right now, Dean was lying beneath him, eye lust blown and cock hard between his legs. He was waiting for Castiel to fuck him and that is just what Castiel was going to do. He had to get himself together, future be damned. Right now, was what they had. He had to be in the now.

              Castiel rolled the condom on and poured a little more lube onto his hand. He worked the lube along his cock, stroking himself softly as he watched Dean stair up at him. Fuck, green was officially his new favorite color.

              Castiel laid himself over Dean, bringing himself down to kiss him. He meant for it to be soft but it Dean kissed at his mouth like his life depended on Castiel. Castiel used that time to line himself up and slowly slip his way into Dean. It was tight and he worried he had not worked him open enough but Dean did not fight it, he slowly pushed back against Castiel, helping him work himself in.

              Once Castiel was fully inside of Dean, he paused, gaining control of his heart and letting Dean get comfortable. He only continued when he felt Dean push against him. But he went slow. Pulling himself out and then sinking himself back into Dean until their bodies were completely together. He continued at this pace for a few minutes until Dean grabbed his hips and pulled his hand against him, crying out from the sensation. Castiel picked up his speed after this, thrusting and snapping his hips into Dean.

              One he hit Dean’s prostate, the sound alone let him know what Dean wanted. He changed his position just slightly, hitting Dean’s prostate repeatedly. The man writhed beneath him, crying out words that did not exist but they were Cas’ new favorite words. Watching the man come undone was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced and he knew he was not going to last much longer.

              “Fuck,” Dean grabbed tighter onto Castiel’s hips, his eyes wide. “I’m gonna cum.”

              “Yeah baby,” Castiel didn’t let up on his thrusts, keeping himself as steady as he could given the situation.

              “Fuck,” Dean cried out again, cumming between them in hot thick ropes.

              That was all it took and Castiel was chasing his orgasm inside of Dean, thrusting until his body would not allow him to move anymore. He then collapsed on Dean, not caring about the mess between them. They could deal with that later. Right now, he just wanted to feel himself against Dean.

              Dean brought his arms up and wrapped them around Cas, holding him against his chest and leaving light kisses on the top of his head.

              “Thank you,” Dean smiled into Castiel’s head, causing a slight confusion in Cas. No one had ever thanked him for sex before.

              “For what?” Castiel turned his head up so that he could look into his new favorite set of eyes.

              “For ruining my night,” Dean smiled, leaning up to capture Castiel’s lips with his own.

              “You are very welcome,” Cas smiled, laying his head back on Dean’s shoulder. “Anytime.”

              “I’m gonna hold you to that.”


End file.
